


【貓潔】attendrir

by yunnnn020



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀*很零散很短*OOC、一點點足交注意*有點奇怪、垃圾出沒慎入





	【貓潔】attendrir

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀  
*很零散很短  
*OOC、一點點足交注意  
*有點奇怪、垃圾出沒慎入

⠀  
⠀  
⠀

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
scene 1  
⠀  
⠀  
貓咪喜歡待在高處俯視獵物。  
⠀  
⠀  
一如此刻，幾分鐘前還靠在沙發上擁吻的，終於結束唇與唇間的纏綿後金宇碩站起身沒說話，被挑起慾望的弟弟不解的抬頭看之時，好像什麼崩裂了，是他內心的邪惡因子在躁動不安——很想看看自己喜歡的兔子弟弟如果壞掉之後會發生什麼事。原來平視的視線變作是俯視之後，能夠更好的使李翰潔的表情變得情色，抬高頭時下意識張開的嘴還有隱約可見的兩顆門牙。  
⠀  
⠀  
最終還是讓他俯下身親他，由於姿勢問題對方也要抬起頭才能夠雙唇貼合，在金宇碩眼裡就像是在主動索求更多，直到沒氣為止，他的唇主動離開對方的，但緊扣脖子的手並沒有放開，過近的距離眼神沒辦法聚焦，於是他閉上雙眼用舌在李翰潔的下半臉摸索著方才因為過激而不小心漏出的津液，此舉無疑是火上澆油，但是狡猾的貓咪才不在乎。  
⠀  
⠀  
然後他又直起腰，半抱著腳步有些輕浮的弟弟往床的方向走，李翰潔被放在床邊坐著，雙手環在金宇碩的腰上，而對方只是後退一步，像剛才一樣低頭看著，不久後緩緩伸起一隻腳先是試探性的輕點，感受到對方的反應後才開始加重力道。李翰潔並沒有過這種體驗，忍不住向後方的大床倒去，試圖逃離卻沒有成功，改變後的姿勢更適合現在的情境，金宇碩用兩根指頭摩挲著弟弟褲襠裡的器官，隔著布料的摩擦像是催化劑似的加快了他的生理反應。  
⠀  
⠀  
scene 2  
⠀  
⠀  
牠們享受著貓捉老鼠的遊戲，總是先讓對方逃跑再進攻，反覆玩弄著獵物於掌心。  
⠀  
⠀  
「不要了⋯⋯」受過愛撫後的聲音細如蚊蚋，金宇碩假裝沒聽清楚，再一次停下動作低頭，睜大了雙眼盯著李翰潔看，像是要把他的所有都印在腦海裡似的，然後對方小幅度的扭動身體也無視，就是想繼續看小兔子的反應，對方執意想要緩解慾望，卻怎麼做也無法好好的把阻隔他的物件去除，急得快要哭出來了，張了嘴想說什麼。他這才靠近李翰潔的臉，並且用靈巧的舌舔去對方準備奔湧而出的淚珠，輕如羽毛的觸感，使得敏感的人輕顫。  
⠀  
⠀  
「不是都說狡兔三窟嗎，你這隻笨笨的兔子怎麼這麼容易就被抓住呢？」更狡猾的貓咪哥哥停止了動作就這麼站在原地看，不論李翰潔的眼神請求就是不繼續下一步，然後輕輕抬起腳晃了晃，用眼神示意對方。  
⠀  
⠀  
「宇碩哥⋯⋯宇碩先生⋯⋯拜託⋯⋯」  
⠀  
⠀  
話一脫口金宇碩便揚起了笑，李翰潔掙扎著爬起來翻了個身背對哥哥跪趴著，大概還是習慣用肚子朝地，好看的臀部也微微翹起，他已經在對方的幫忙下脫的精光。金宇碩見著白嫩的臀部肉忍不住揉捏幾下，過後還輕輕的拍了幾下，李翰潔感受到他的動作，紅著耳朵想要偷偷往前移，結果立馬被大手捉住，又加大力道的拍他。  
⠀  
⠀  
這樣的姿勢也使的他更方便進入，他一手扶著李翰潔的臀，另一隻向前往胸前去——也更適合逗弄對方的果實。  
⠀  
⠀  
scene 3（end）  
⠀  
⠀  
今天晚上，小兔子成為了貓咪窩的另一位主人。


End file.
